


The bad boy is my dad??

by not_a_bop



Category: Oliver Tree (Singer)
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_a_bop/pseuds/not_a_bop
Summary: A Crack Oliver Tree fanfic to highlight how bad real person x reader or OC fanfics are.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all enjoy this cause it super funny. I made this cause I really wanted to get all the biggest cliches

I stand in the mirror staring into my purple eyes with golden flecks, while brushing my long wavy dirty blond hair, I'm so plain and ugly... ugh. I put on my high waisted skinny ripped blue jeans, my checkered vans, and a tube top (my breasts are so manageable I don't even need to wear a push-up bra  
They just stay like that by themselves). I pile my hair on top of my head in a messy bun and blink my (now) ocean blue eyes, a tear slips out as I remind myself of the horrors I'm about to face downstairs. 

I walk down the steps careful to mind my brand new acrylics, I pretty cry when I see my abusive brother making an orange. "Your mom is gay!" He screams at me, "No u." I almost say back but I seem to have lost my voice.

I eat 80 pounds of vegan bacon and brush my teeth with charming ultra soft laundry detergent, when I hear my brother pull up in his Ferrari. I race downstairs and hop in the shot gun of his Lamborghini and we drive to school.

I manage to make it to school 3 hrs late but my teachers don't care. I sleep through political science and wake up to the bump of being carried through the school halls. I think it's Jaiyea'dyn (my brother) but I open my eyes and see it's Oliver Tree UwU. He said my name huskily "k8'l'yn". I almost orgasm right there. He bends down to kiss me and right before our lips touch I wake up with a gasp, it was just a dream... well guess all I can do is go to lunch now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Motorcycle

It's the end of school day and I'm walking home in the rain, "y/n" I hear from behind me. There's a boy no THE boy leaning against a wall smokng on a dick. He spits out the cigarette 🚬 and leans real close to my face 👩🏼..."wanna take a ride?" He asks at he pints at his motercivcle "yes please daddy" I whisper. "Funny enough you should say that" he starts but I kiss him before he can get out a word. I pull my red hair into a ponytail and put my green eyes as I sit on his motorcycle 🏍 and he started jabbering about werewolves and shit. "I'm your mate Analpenetration" he says. "Really?" I ask as his hit song sally walker starts playing loudly from the heavens. "Yes, not only am I a wereboi but I'm also a vampire lol, and I'm finna bite you rn" "Do it then you little bitch" and he does, then I pass out


End file.
